yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series Long Beach 2012
The Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series Long Beach 2012 was the one-hundredth Championship tournament, counting both Shonen Jump Championships and Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series. It was the largest Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game tournament, with attendance exceeding 4000. It took place in the Long Beach convention center in California on March 24 to 25, 2012. Events Timetable The time and costs of the events were as follows: Registration The tournament started late due to the high volume of people registering. 3500 mats had been printed for the event,konami.com 100th Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series – Biggest TCG Tournament of All Time while 4364 people participated. Entrants after the first 3500 were still to receive mats in the mail after more had been printed. Partitions were taken down in the convention to expand the size of the venue to the area of about 12 American football fields.konami.com Too Many Duelists! Quick – Tear Down the Walls! Some later entrants even had to miss the first round. Main event Over a thousand people dropped out of the tournament before the fourth round.konami.com An Experiment in Numbers After round eight only 859 participants remained with Keita Nagano, Gabriel T. Perez, John P. Gruchacz, Ruben Jimenez, Adrian Sean Shakir, Hendrik Wytze Kluitenberg, Andrew R. Trevino, Ned E Salkovitch, Bai Rui Chen, Jake P. Quinsee, Michael C. Balan, Robert Joseph Scarpelli, Robert Anthony Vasquez, Wesley E. Carter, Marquis L. Johnson and Angel Ascencio tying first on 24 points.konami.com Let’s Try This Again – Standings After Round 8 After round nine, there were 730 participants remaining. John P. Gruchacz, Hendrik Wytze Kluitenberg, Adrian Sean Shakir, Bai Rui Chen, Jake P. Quinsee, Robert Anthony Vasquez, Wesley E. Carter and Marquis L. Johnson tied first with 27 points each. In the top four tables at round ten, Robert Vasquez defeated Hendrik Kluitenberg, Adrian Shakir defeated Bai Chen, Jake Quinsee defeated Marquis Johnson and Wesley Carter defeated John Gruchacz.konami.com Round 10 Roundup After round twelve, the format switched from swiss to knockout between the 64 highest scoring players.konami.com Swiss Rounds Ended – Top 64 to Soon Begin In the top sixteen, Gabriel Perez defeated Phillip Graham, Angel Ascencio defeated Michael Lux, Simon He defeated Hung Lee, Ryan Machado defeated Ruben Jimenez, Joseph Giorlando defeated Jose Badillo, Wilson Tsang defeated David Tirado, Michael Balan defeated Trenton Wright and Jian Zeng defeated Eddie de Jesus.konami.com Top 16 Match-Ups In the quarter finals Gabriel Perez defeated Angel Ascencio, Simon He defeated Ryan Machado, Joseph Giorlando defeated Wilson Tsang and Michael Balan defeated Jian Zeng.konami.com Top 8 Match-Upskonami.com Final Match Underway: Michael Balan vs. Simon He In the semi finals Simon He defeated Gabriel Perez and Michael Balan defeated Joseph Giorlando. In the final, Michael Balin defeated Simon He.konami.com Final Round Feature Match: Michael Balan vs. Simon He Dragon Duel 61 people took part in the Dragon Duel event on the first day.konami.com Dragon Duel Round 1 Roundup After five rounds Brian Ahle and Galdino Chavez were the only undefeated players.konami.com Dragon Duel Round 5 Roundup They faced each other in the finals. Ahle used a "Dino Rabbit" Deck to defeat Chavez's "Inzektor" Deck 2-1.konami.com Feature Match: Saturday Dragon Duel Finals For the Dragon Duel event on the second day, Jesse Dean Kotton and Oliver Tomajko faced each other in the finals. Both players used "Dino Rabbit" Decks, with Kotton winning the Match 2-0.konami.com Feature Match: Sunday Dragon Duel Finals Prizes Players were able to have their own custom "Token" cards printed featuring a photo of themselves alongside Yami Yugi, Jaden Yuki, Yusei Fudo or Yuma Tsukumo.konami.com Cranking Out Tokens with the Token Machine Main event All participants received five packs of Order of Chaoskonami.com 100th YCS First-Timers! and a "100th Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship" play mat. Due to availability only 3500 people received mats, while the others were to receive theirs in the mail afterwards. The prizes for the main event were as follows: Dragon Duel The prizes for the Dragon Duel were as follows: Public events The prizes for the side events were as follows: Decks The top 16 Decks were "Skill Drain HERO" used by Phillip Graham and Joseph Giorlando, "Piper Chaos" used by Gabriel Perez, "Dino Rabbit" used by Angel Ascencio, Michael Lux, Simon He, Hung Lee, Ryan Machado, David Tirado and Eddie de Jesus, "Chain Burn" used by Ruben Jimenez, "Wind-Up" used by Jose Badillo and Trenton Wright, "Wind-Up Beast" used by Wilson Tsan, "Dark World" used by Michael Balan and "Inzektor" used by Jian Zeng. The winning Decklist used by Michael Balan was as follows:yugidojo.com Michael Balan 2012 YCS Long Beach Winner Dark World Deck List Review External links * yugioh-card.com Konami Presents: The Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series! 100th Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series Long Beach, CA – FAQ * konami.com All articles for 2012/03 - 100th Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series References Long Beach 2012